


And Robin Laid an Egg

by LadyFancy69



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Car Chases, Family Drama, Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Oviposition, Protective Bruce Wayne, The cops get involved, Wingfic, badass grandfather Alfred Pennyworth, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFancy69/pseuds/LadyFancy69
Summary: A tongue licks the edges of the ceramic bowl until Jason left for more food. The oversized shirt rode up, before his white with light brown wings obscured the view. Bruce had already noted the extra fat he carried around his stomach, and hips. Alfred had confirmed this when the robin uniform had to be adjusted, even new clothes had to be bought for school.





	1. Concerned Avian Father

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce is a concerned parent here, he has a mystery to solve and that's who helped make an egg with Jason.

Jason was acting odd. His manners were different than before, he ate too much food and had stopped being so active. His time as Robin had only been on the weekends, preferring only to stay behind when doing homework or studying.

The soup sloshed around the rim of a bowl, droplets flew coating the table top. Jason continued to spoon it into his mouth. Bruce cringed, Jason still lacked manners at the dinner table.

A tongue licks the edges of the ceramic bowl until Jason left for more food. The oversized shirt rode up, before his white with light brown wings obscured the view. Bruce had already noted the extra fat he carried around his stomach, and hips. Alfred had confirmed this when the robin uniform needed to be adjusted, even new clothes had to be bought for school.

It was very noticeable on his figure, Jason had a hard time gaining weight. Bruce thought this had to be a good thing, putting weight on meant his son was going to go through a growth spurt. It was common right?

But Dick never put on weight like that during puberty. Dick was always eating, more so because of his night time activity. It wasn’t until Jason came back again that it hit him.

His black wings picked up in agitation. Jay was getting ready to lay an egg. Like any other time when presented with a difficult question Bruce would go down to the cave and think. This situation was more personal, Bruce would need his study. He had doctors’ appointments to schedule. He had to make sure he was wrong, Bruce wished it so.

“Bruce you haven’t finished your dinner yet.” Jason called out for him, he had forgone his spoon and was drinking the broth now.

“Hhhh, I have things to do right now Jason, we will talk later today.”

His tone sounded serious, his blue eyes only conveyed the message further. Jason could not help the way his wings hunched in over his shoulders.

Jason was in trouble that much he could tell.


	2. Concerned Avian Father Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But you all promised I could eat when I’m hungry, you promised!”
> 
> The older man tensed, his ash gray wings locked up. Jason was not one for crying. It unnerved the gentleman seeing his grandson in distress. He knew food was a sore subject. The boy had yet to stop hoarding food in his room during all these years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is a good, concerned, bird dad. Alfred is a concerned granddad. Jason does not know whats going on with his body. Poor boy.

Bruce didn’t show up when he finished his lunch. It was a Sunday, and Jason was free until night to do as he liked. Except, Bruce’s words still rung in his head. The boy was scared, he didn’t know why but it had to do with his body.

It…it was becoming weird, Jason never had much of an appetite. If it wasn’t for Alfred offering food all the time to him, Jason wouldn’t be near the weight he was at right now. Now, thought he had an unquenchable appetite. He couldn’t stop eating, Alfred had tried restricting his food intake. It had only made Jason cry uncontrollably.

_“But you all promised I could eat when I’m hungry, you promised!” _

_The older man tensed, his ash gray wings locked up. Jason was not one for crying. It unnerved the gentleman seeing his grandson in distress. He knew food was a sore subject. The boy had yet to stop hoarding food in his room during all these years._

_Alfred gave in. The older man hardly ever gave in, but seeing Jason cry for food was something he never wanted to see again. He could still remember the days when Jason ate until he was sick. Throwing up after words and crying over it. _

_That was a month ago. Jason ate his ice cream while he bawled his eyes out. Little hiccups left his grandson, now and then while Alfred lingered. _

The teen left home, crossing over Wayne property and making his way to the Drake’s property. Jason was scared and needed comfort. His boyfriend usually was good at dispelling any worry he carried. Making the uneasiness more bearable. Jason had enough time to be with Tim and make it back to fight as robin.

“Timmy, open up!”

He knocked and rang the doorbell multiple times. Jason knew it annoyed Tim, but Tim always took too long opening the door. 

The door got scraped as it hit the wall. This scared Jason, as Tim barreled through the door and hugged him.

“Jason, I was going to call you a second ago. I need help with my homework.”

This made the 15 year old scrunched his nose up. Tim always needed help with his work. He was always uninterested and forgetful about it. Jason wondered how he was going to get into college. He guessed that Tim’s family money would help a lot.

“Can I stay here Tim, Bruce is acting weird. I think my old man is losing his mind.”

Tim took him by the hand, making their way up to his room on the second floor. “You are always welcome here Jason, you don’t even have to call me. I always here for you.”

Jason had yet to see Janet and Jack Drake while visiting the house. Tim had to be lonely.

The homework was thrown about on the bed, the TV playing in the background. An indication that Tim had gotten distracted by his detective shows again.

“What subject is this time?”

“Math.”

They both climbed on to the bed, their wings bumping into one another as Jason tried to help the younger boy. By an hours’ Time, the younger one started to doze off.

“I was following you around last night Jay.” He said sleepily, his brown wings curling over his body. His hand lazily stroking over the reddish brown spots on Jay’s wings. “You were so cool kicking butt.”

Overcome with lethargy, Jason’s words got muffled by the pillow his head rested on. “I don’t like you following B and me. It’s dangerous Tim.” 

A yawn left Tim’s mouth. “I can’t help it Jay,” he said in a whisper, while taking his hand as a reassurance.

“Muhh, did you take coo…” a yawn cut off the sentence, “cool pictures than.”

“I took the best pictures Jay.” Tim’s blue eyes closed sleepily before he feel asleep next to Jason. Less than a minute later, Jason followed him. Bodies shared warmth, as they held hands together.

Bruce waited for Jason to show up for their briefing, the man was going to talk about Jason’s doctor appointment this upcoming Monday. Bruce had to throw his name in order to get the appointment tomorrow. The man had to be sure Jason wasn’t carrying an egg. He would not allow him to run around the streets in his condition.

Except Jason failed to show up by their appointment time. At 8:15 pm, 15 minutes after the their meeting time, Bruce got up to look for him. In his search, Alfred had only mentioned seeing Jason at lunch.

The security cameras only showed his son leaving the front gate. Bruce did the only logical thing as a single parent, he called the police. 


	3. Concerned Avian Father Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Its going to be OK Tim, Bruce can look after you until your parents come home.” Jason embraced Tim, stroking his back as he did so. Jason won’t let Tim be alone any longer. “Let go outside, Bruce must be so very worried if he called the police.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont remember if it was a panel of a comic or some fanfiction where i got the idea that tim used to be chunky. But thats ok, then it got me thinking about him living all alone, and that not ok. Tim will now be living with bruce.

A noise kept disturbing his sleep, Jason could not properly sleep. He was tired.

**Ding Ding Ding**

It drove Jason crazy

“Tim, Tim wake up. Go open the door.”

No response. Jason kicked the 13 year old off the bed. He landed with a thud on the floor. Falling on the debris cluttering his messy floor.

Jason could hear a grown, then a loud, “Eeeww!” Tim must have gotten a face full of his dirty socks.

“Go get the door.”

He tried to go back to sleep, but Tim came back and woke him up.

“Jason get up, the police are looking for you.” That got a grumble from the older boy.

“Jason please get up, I don’t want to get us in trouble.” It took the boy a ridicules amount of time for it to sink in. Tim, by this point, looked ready to start hyperventilating. Jason shot up from the bed, a scrawny shoulder jamming into Tim chest.

“That hurts!”

It also hurt Jason as well but he ignored it. The clock on Tim’s desk read 9:11 pm. He makes a choking sound. It wasn’t like Bruce to get outsider help. The boy had a feeling it had to do with the topic Bruce wanted to speak about.

“Did you tell them I’m here.” If he was lucky, Jason could sneak out through the back door and somehow get through the gated fence of Bruce’s and the Drake’s estate.

“I’m sorry, but they asked if my parent’s where home, and then I said no. They asked when they’re going to be back, and I opened my big mouth and said there out of the country. Now, their calling social services, and I said your where here. ”

Tim want not good at lies. It was too late to sneak back home. But Jason want going to let those people come in and shove Tim with some random stranger.

“Its going to be OK Tim, Bruce can look after you until your parents come home.” Jason embraced Tim, stroking his back as he did so. Jason won’t let Tim be alone any longer. “Let go outside, Bruce must be so very worried if he called the police.” 

The lady officer that came looking was not understanding when Jason explained the reason why he was here. In the end, ‘I feel asleep while visiting my friend who lives all alone because his parents are dicks’, wasn’t a strong argument. 

They forwent flying back home. The distance was too great, and Jason didn’t feel like he could make it. Tim still had trouble flying, with the extra weight he carried. Something that horrified Jason, all that unhealthy food that he consumed. But it wasn’t his fault, his maid only ever bought ready meals and unhealthy snacks. 

The patrol car was brought in by the ladies partner, they called in the rest of the force. Letting them know Jason Wayne had been found safe. She also let them know to call in the social services because the next door neighbor had been left alone for months.

The two boys bubbled with uneasiness and distress as they made their way too Wayne’s manor. Jason really didn’t want to get lectured by Bruce, and the boy worried Tim might be taken way. Tim just wanted to stay with the only person he felt cared about him, who made him feel less lonely, and that was Jason. They huddled together trying to get ready for the storm that was coming.


	4. Concerned Avian Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So how did you meet Jason, Tim?” There, something that would make Dick feel less like shit. The question brought a shy smile to Tim's face.
> 
> “I’m in 8th grade, a grade below Jason. I was walking back from the cafeteria and I saw a really pretty pair of wings. Jason had the most nice red-brown spots, and I had to touch them. And I did.” 
> 
> Dick felt a scandalized, did Tim just confess to molesting his little brother!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to see the cut off dates for school in New Jersey for Jason and tim. It turns out Jason could be in high school in 10 grade but with his time off school i decided to bring him to 9th grade. Now Tim and Jason are in middle and high school, but since they go to a rich school, i thought that it would be one of those weird schools that have the middle and high school together. IDK if there are any schools like that.

Dick had rushed over the moment Alfred called him. Well, it had taken a little bit of coercing from Alfred, and a pep talk to himself before Dick had the guts to go. The 21 year old was still angry at Bruce for many reasons; including having Jason taking over Dick's mantel as Robin. The boy wasn't good enough to take over.

Dick hated himself when he realized his dark thoughts. Jason wasn’t at fault. The young man left in a hurry after. Bruce would be too stubborn to ask for help. This assumption was thrown out the window when Dick saw a fleet of police cars on Bruce’s driveway.

“Oh Fuck.” This was bad. Bruce never asked for any outsider help. His motorcycle stopped, sending dirt off into the distance. He parked it before running in through the front door.

Bruce has his eyes on him immediately, was it disappointment that passed through those eyes? Was he expecting Jason to come? It hurt Dick that Bruce was not the one to inform him about Jason running away.

“How did you get here?” It was the first thing out of Bruce's mouth.

“Alfred called me. I can’t believe you didn't tell me about Jason!” He was yelling by he got to the end. Startled eyes looking at him. Dick was too caught up in his anger to realize there was about a dozen officers inside the house.

“I only found out he was missing an hour ago. He left the house at 12:40 pm Dick.”

“Why didn't you realize he left so long ago?”

“I was caught up doing some other things? Jason needs to see a doctor.” That’s all Bruce would say on the matter. It would be ill taste to discuss their dirty laundry in front of so many strangers. The still man needed confirmation on the diagnoses for Jason.

“Is he OK-“

The front door opened with less spunk than Dick’s grand entrance. The impact however was more noticeable. Jason came through the door…with another little boy? Dick really didn’t know who he was, and by the looks of it, neither did Bruce. 

A few long strides carried Bruce to Jason. The man crouched down and took the boy into a bone crushing hug. His large dark wings engulfed Jason’s tiny body. Dick had a difficult time seeing them both embrace.

Dick felt like an interloper, but he also wanted to be part of that hug.

It only lasted for a minute before Bruce took Jason aside. Away from the prying eyes of the strangers present in the foyer. 

“Umm, excuse me.”

The boy was tugging at his jacket sleeve. The young adult’s attention was redirected to the kid. Dick was still wondering why he was here.

“Is Jason going to be in trouble?” The boy whispered.

“He’s going to be fine. Bruce is just worrying about him. They will be back once Bruce finds out where he’s been.” Dick hopes they will be back soon, he knows how bad Bruce can get when they disappear. Except, its only been Dick who has run away, Jason has never gone voluntarily before.

Dick gives the boy a smile, hoping to establish some peace. “Are you Jason’s friend?” He never knew the pipsqueak had friends. The teen tended to have a bad attitude.

“Yes, we go to the same school. I’m Tim and you must be Richard Grayson.” The boy had an over the top smile, his eyes bright. It made Dick a little uncomfortable.

They took a seat on the plush couch. The officers had retreated back to there original spots, but now more alert to their surroundings. They probably wanted to know firsthand about Wayne’s family gossip.

“I remember seeing you perform as a Flaying Grayson! If Jason had told me you would be here I would have brought my poster!” Dick almost choked on his saliva. Where did Jason get his friends from?

“Yes I’m that Grayson.” He snapped back at Tim. Dick immediately felt bad for it. His tone too harsh for the 13 year old.

It was awkward after that. Tim had visibly deflated, his short time of happiness had been taken. Leaving him in a rut. Dick felt bad about it, but he could not let him self remember right now. If he thought about his parents, it would make his mood worse.

“So how did you meet Jason, Tim?” There, something that would make Dick feel less like shit. The question brought a shy smile to Tim's face.

“I’m in 8th grade, a grade below Jason. I was walking back from the cafeteria and I saw a really pretty pair of wings. Jason had the most nice red-brown spots, and I had to touch them. And I did.” 

Dick felt a scandalized, did Tim just confess to molesting his little brother!

“Jason really didn’t like that and ended up punching me. But I got to feel his soft wings and it was worth it.”

Jason needed new friends, Dick thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Tim's not a pervert, and Dick is an angry boy. :-)


	5. Concerned Avian Father Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was with my friend. Tim Drake.” The boy had finally looked up to Bruce’s cold, blue eyes. He didn’t like what he found there. “You know… Our neighbors.”
> 
> His anger rose with every word his son spoke. He needed to find out who his son was with. What man dared be with his underage son. He needed to find the sicko before the situation got worse. Worse than it already was. But Jason wasn’t cooperating, his son kept stalling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a reliable person because i have classes that i need to worry about. I had 2 exams that kept me busy. This chapter was delayed because of that. Bruce is cold right now but he is worried about Jason and who he was with. Red flags are going off in his brain. The needs to find the man that was with his son.

It hurt, Bruce was griping his wrist too tightly. It felt like he was pulling his wrist out of place. Which was true.

“Stop! Bruce it hurts! Stop!”

It was only then that Bruce noticed his excessive strength. “I’m sorry Jason,” his grip relaxed as he brought him to the kitchen.

“I was worried.” The man picked up his son, placing him on the counter-top stool. Jason was at better position for Bruce to inspect. “I’m fine Bruce.”

“Where were you Jason. Who were you with.” His voice sounded off. It made Jason panic, he didn’t know what was happening. 

“Ummm.”

“Jason don’t lie to me. Who were you with.” Bruce’s voice was demanding.

“I was with a friend.” The boy could not meet his fathers eyes. He was only focusing on the bruising starting to form on his wrist.

“Jason who where you with.” His voice had become harsh.

“I was with my friend. Tim Drake.” The boy had finally looked up to Bruce’s cold, blue eyes. He didn’t like what he found there. “You know… Our neighbors.”

His anger rose with every word his son spoke. He needed to find out who his son was with. _What man dared be with his underage son. _He needed to find the sicko before the situation got worse. Worse than it already was. But Jason wasn’t cooperating, his son kept stalling.

“The Drakes are out of the country Jason, they are only here for about three months out of the year. There son is only a child –“

“The boy who came with me is Tim,” Jason stared right into those scary eyes, “Bruce he’s been alone for a really long time. His parents have been leaving him alone for years Bruce. Now he’s going into the system. Tim can’t go in Bruce.”

By this point, his emotions were getting difficult to control. Tears started forming, and no amount of wiping them off would help.

“Bruce,” Jason let out a little sniffle, “please help him.”

“Please, let him stay with us. Tim’s not suited to be placed in an emergency care. The boy’s too—”

Bruce was getting upset over seeing Jason being so unhappy. Jason wasn’t one for crying. And this was a full on cascade of tears. Snot was starting to leak out of his nose.

“Master Bruce, Jason presence is needed. The officers need to get the story form Jason. They are concerned by the call you place.”

Alfred had a point. They needed to get these strangers out of here and handle there family matters in private. Then and only then would Bruce get down to figuring out the identity of the donor for his son’s egg.

“Bruce.” The little whisper Jason let out caught his attention. “Please let Tim stay with us. He doesn’t have anyone right now. Tim’s a good person, Alfred even meet him before.”

The man could only look to Alfred, he was surprised that Jason had any friends. He knew his boy was lonely, but was unaware of anyone coming over to the their house.

“The boy was good company for Master Jason.”

If Alfred though he was harmless, than the boy could temporarily stay with them. Once Bruce cleared this mess up, he would explain things to Jason and let him know he was safe from strangers harming him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim doesn't know it yet, but hes being hunted by a grown as man who dresses up as a bat. Right now he's staring up dreamily at Dick and creeping him out. He has no idea about the witch hunt that is about to begin.


	6. Concerned Avian Father Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s late Dick. Why don’t you stay the night.” Bruce let his hand rest on the younger's shoulder. “This day has been tiring for all of us. You can head back early tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I think the story will end in about 3 or 4 more chapters. Im just guessing, it could be longer. I have never planed for chapters and things like that. Hope you enjoy reading!

It had taken over one hours to get Jason’s statement and about another hour for the cops to leave. Social workers were hard to find at such a short notice. Bruce’s name got the woman at his door about three hours after the boys came. The amount of paperwork would bring a headache.

The lady left after confirming the situation, she would come and give him permanent custody if necessary. But as of yet, the Drakes had failed to answer any phone calls or emails.

“Take care Mr. Wayne. We will be in contact if any information regarding the Drakes popes up.”

A police officer waived him off, the others followed out the driveway until the last cruiser was out of the gate.

“Bruce I’m head home.”

Dick looked at him with those weary, blue eyes of his. It only dawned on him that Dick was tired. His oldest was out too late again. Working himself to the bone.

“It’s late Dick. Why don’t you stay the night.” Bruce let his hand rest on the younger's shoulder. “This day has been tiring for all of us. You can head back early tomorrow.”

Dick was not hesitant to take the offer. His anger had left, leaving him hollowed out. Their relationship was strained, no one had yet extended an olive branch. None gave an inch for the other, but now wasn’t the time for fights.

“I’m only staying for Jason.”

It was good enough for Bruce. He could push his luck later when the tension wasn’t high. To mend their strained relationship before time rotted it away. 

“Go up and sleep. We can see each other at breakfast.”

Dick left, going up the stairs towards his room. Good. The only thing left to address was the new boy Tim and Jason. Still, this conversation with Jason had to be private.

Both boys were splayed out on the sofa. They looked drained from what little Bruce could see of their heads tucked into each other. They embraced, wings tucked against each other as they lost awareness of their surroundings.

“Huhh.” The younger boy let out another groan. “Stop it.”

Bruce wasn’t deterred, he kept on shaking them until their eyes opened. “Get up boys you need to sleep in your beds.”

“No, let me sleep Bruc-“ Jason’s words got cut off as he buried his head on the material.

“Jason me and you need to have a serious conversation. Go put Tim in the main guestroom. Now.”

Jason got up slowly, and the older man thought it was just to spite him . He made a show of stretching out his wings and the rest of his body. The boy appeared more alert already, Jason forcefully dragging Tim by his hand upstairs. 

“Come down once Tim is settled in Jason.”

Bruce let everything sink in. He bounced on the sofa cushions when he let himself fall. A migraine had started to form some time ago. Bruce rubbed his temples, trying to relive the pain. The man waited patiently for Jason to come down. His son was probably preparing himself for this. 

Twenty minutes had passed before Bruce started getting impatient. Had Jason fallen asleep again? Was his son dreading this conversation. Was Jason too scared to name his assailant? Just thinking of the situation turned his stomach. Bruce hoped the events that played out in his mind never happened.

“Mister Bruce!” 

He gets whiplash as the man turns his head. Tim's running down the stairs frantically. The boy stepped wrong as he came running. He fell on his last steppes causing him to tumble. Bruce was up, about to help Tim from the floor. Tim stopped him when he started yelling. 

“I’m not hurt! Jason’s in pain! He can’t stop screaming!”

Bruce shoots off, taking two steppes at a time. The nearer he gets, Bruce can clearly hear his son cries of bloody murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit will hit the fan after this chapter. Jason, that poor naive fool will have to explain things to Bruce that he doesn't know about. Like having an egg. Dick will stick around longer and be more involved with his fam. Tim will not be going back to his home or his neglectful parents.


	7. Concerned Avian Brother Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick was finally able to register to whom the noise belonged too. Jason was crying. His baby brother was in pain. Fear was always a constant part of their lives. It came in waves, some waves where high enough to knock Dick under, dragging him down until he was meters deep and unable to get up. Then other waves of fear would brush against him gently, a light tap it might be but it will always be in the back of his head, whispering chilling words. All that was left, was to find out what was behind the door, would it be a nightmare that would haunted Dick for days to come. It doesn’t matter in the end, Dick takes a step in when the door opens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it will take more than 3-4 chapters now. I have no idea when to stop writing. The next chapter will have Bruce show up or maybe Alfred will have a chapter for his point of view.

His eyes snapped open. A fog covered his person, Dick was lost, he was lost and disconnected from his senses. They would tell where his body was in space, what was up and down. Dick felt like he was floating in space while a faint scream continued around him. It took a long time for his body and mind to sync up—this was a testament on how exhausted his body was.

Dick lurched up from the bed, the covers fell over the bed as Dick stepped on them and almost feel over for it. His impressive wings flapped, trying to steady his person. A hilarious sight coming from a man that usually had more grace. His hand caught on the wooden railing of the bed’s frame. He kicked back the sheets and made his way towards the noise. The door hit the wall as Dick flung it open, making a loud, startling noise. “Shit.” An intruder would now definitely know that Dick was present.

Dick almost fell again, his feet glided past the closed door where the cries where coming from. Dick was finally able to register to whom the noise belonged too. Jason was crying. His baby brother was in pain. Fear was always a constant part of their lives. It came in waves, some waves where high enough to knock Dick under, dragging him down until he was meters deep and unable to get up. Then other waves of fear would brush against him gently, a light tap it might be but it will always be in the back of his head, whispering chilling words. All that was left, was to find out what was behind the door, would it be a nightmare that would haunted Dick for days to come. It doesn’t matter in the end, Dick takes a step in when the door opens.

The weird boy is sitting next to Jason, he’s hunched over his brothers body and speaking to him. “Jason we need to tell your dad. You need a doctor or ...or some medicine. Ya! Some medicine to take away the pain. My mom takes pain med all the time when she’s here.”

Jason is sprawled on the bed. Tears and snot are running down his face as he grips Tim’s hand. Jason had stopped crying but the way he clenched his jaw was telling. Tim only startles when Dick puts a hand on his shoulder. “What’s going on.” It comes out harsher than Dick intended it, still it makes the boy straighten up.

Dick could properly see Tim now, his face pale as he sputtered words out. “Jason is in pain. He kept it hidden for some time, since we stepped inside his house. He doesn’t want Bruce to find out.” Dick lets his eyes investigate, takes note of the pallor of his brother's skin. The way his little brother grips his protruding stomach with his available hand. Dick stopped right there, his blue eyes widen in surprise. From this angle, it looked like Jason had swallowed a small watermelon. The younger boy’s belly bulged out and Dick was afraid of it. Afraid for what it meant. Why the fuck hadn’t Jason told anyone about this! Did Bruce know?... of course Bruce knew, the man had a six sense for stuff like this.

Dick had no qualms about putting all his authority in his words this time. “**Go get Bruce now!**” That seemed to get the boy out of the room, only taking a second to look at Jason before running off. Dick replaced Tim, he gently sat down as not to disturbed Jason. He took his younger brother’s hand before speaking. “Little Wing everything going to be fine.”

Dick hoped to hell it would be. He desperately tried not to show it in his face, but his wings gave it away. They ruffled as Dick comforted his brother, because right now, Jason’s hand felt too cold for his liking. “It’s OK Jason,” he wiped a lock of hair away from his perspiring face. “Bruce is on his way.” Jason then let out another pained wail.


	8. Concerned Avian Grandfather I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim turned to Alfred, who was holding up a key.  
“I’ll drive Master Jason in the Bugatti, you can follow along in the Aero Dick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put this chapter off for some time. Mostly because im lazy, and ive started some other fanfics that I have also neglected. Im getting used to my new classes for college, so im going to try to update soon. Hope you enjoy badass grandad Alfred.  
Ps. turns out ive been misspelling Avian. 'this was do to a nice person down in the comments who had avian as part of their user name. Man was i embarrassed.

He was at the threshold of sleep, the only thing keeping him awake was an awful feeling of dread. His heavy eyelids would wear down on him—still it was not enough for his person to sleep. The old man would doze off, but get his eyes open the next minute by the awful feeling of... doom.  
Alfred gazed into the dark, empty room as he lay restlessly in bed. The old man stretched out, his back cracking, before deciding to go and see how the family was.  
His bathrobe kept the chill out from the coldness of the house. Stepping into the desolate hallway, Alfred made his way to the closest room. The door was wide open, the night light Dick had since childhood illuminated the room. Soft, yellow light made it easier for Alfred to see the disarray the room was in. It hardened the feeling of unease in his soul.  
“Aahhh!"  
The noise cuts through the silence, it’s muffled but certainly human in nature.The person’s in pain. Alfred’s heart clenches, and the old man takes off. Running towards the sound of agony. Alfred almost runs into Bruce, as all three bodies try to squeeze in through the door.  
Master Timothy does in fact collide with his back. Sending a sharp pain through his right wing and painfully scraping his left wing. The young boy seems to be in dizzy, the boy was holding his hand protectively near his middle. The wrist on his left hand was starting to swell. Alfred wondered how the boy hurt himself this time, for the last time Tim came to visit when Bruce was gone, the boy had accidentally knocked over a vase. Jason had lucky caught the antique before it hit the ground and shattered into hundreds of pieces.  
“How did Jason get pregnant!” It was the first thing out of Dick’s mouth when they all entered. Bruce looked, well shocked, it was a sporadic sight for him. Then again, most of the astonishment was do to Master Jason.  
As Alfred neared the bed, in his haste to check his youngest grandson, the old man tuned out much of the argument between Bruce and Dick. Alfred was quite impressed with the amount of time the two had lasted without having an argument.  
“What do you mean you didn’t know!”  
“Jason, wasn’t feeling well for some time. Teenage boys grow. I thought he was do for a growth spurt soon.”  
“With this stomach--”  
“Jason—”  
His boy whimpered in pain. It went ignored as Bruce and Dick started to fight, their voices raising in anger. Forgetting the emergency.  
“Stop-“ Tim let of soft cry, it was lost in the increasing volume.  
“STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!” The room went quiet for a long second, only broken by Jason’s labored breathing. Alfred would not have this. They could go back to fighting when Jason was safely at the hospital.  
The two grownups eyes went a little wide as realization kicked in-- both of them would have fought while Jason suffered in pain.  
“I’m sorry Jason.” Bruce said as his face twisted in pain. He had almost let his boy down, by letting himself get into an argument with Dick.  
“There’s no time for that right now Master Bruce. You can wallow in pity later.”  
Alfred waved towards the door, “get him down to the garage this moment.” He let looked at all three occupants before adding, “Now.”  
They made it to the immense garage, Tim let out a gasp when he saw the room illuminated. Rows of shiny, expensive cars form all eras. His parents never had this type of wealth. Even now, with their newly build mansion, it all paled in comparison with Wayne’s riches.  
“Get Jason into the car Bruce.”  
Tim turned to Alfred, who was holding up a key.  
“I’ll drive Master Jason in the Bugatti, you can follow along in the Aero Dick.”


	9. Concerned Avian Boyfriend I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The engine roared to life somewhere next to them, then it was Dicks turn to start, the young man almost crashed when pulling out the parking spot.
> 
> The young birdy only blinked a couple of times before he saw the black Bugatti take the lead. Huhh, well that old man sure knew how to drive and wasn’t afraid to speed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no real excuse for those of you who have waited to read the next chapter, all i could say is that classes became overwhelming and i had no real time to write. Now that its summer, all i got to do is find a job, and finish this story because, let me tell you, i have so many fanfics stories that i havent finished and ive joined two new fandoms. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you that have let a comment, it really encouraged me.

Tim was not expecting this type of action to take place when he was dragged to Wayne Manor with Jason. Maybe finding the Batcave and getting Jason to show him his uniform, but this…this blew his expectations out water.

The youngster had been packed in a sleek, gray chrome sports car. The setting was uncomfortable as well as a little disheartening being made to sit in the backseat. The lighting set off all the shadows, giving way to the gloom and furthering the feeling of …well doom.

That’s the only way Tim could express the aura of the environment as—Tim felt guilty for liking the excitement of driving a fast car (well of Dick driving), not when his friend’s life was in danger—an atmosphere that made his stomach feel horrible and the air in his lungs lacking. 

The garage doors opened, descending towards the ceiling as the rich cold air came in. The outside lights the only source that contrasted with the darkness, letting a wide path of pavement and the surround forest in the background be seen.

The engine roared to life somewhere next to them, then it was Dicks turn to start, the young man almost crashed when pulling out the parking spot.

The young birdy only blinked a couple of times before he saw the black Bugatti take the lead. Huhh, well that old man sure knew how to drive and wasn’t afraid to speed off.

Tim could only hold on to his seat belt with his one good hand as Dick put his foot on the gas. Oh, …Tim didn’t like this at all. It turns out watching all those high speed car chases was much different when compared to being in a car that was steadily climbing over 70 mph.

The feeling in his stomach still continued as well as the tightening in his chest. Fear at this point was taking over and Tim could only look on as shadows passed in the darkness, the sports car overtaking any lowly and stray car on the desolate road. The feel of his wings digging into the seat and the throbbing of his wrist grounded him to the present, if only somewhat because all of a sudden his mouth became loose. 

“Is it always this scary driving the Batcar.”

Words just spouted out of his mouth, no filter what so ever at the moment for Tim. Dick would later thank God for his metal state that allowed him to just took _those _words in-- without swerving and crashing the car. Because a collision at a high speed would inevitably kill the both of them. 

“Since when do you know,” might have left the older man’s lips before bright lights blinded Tim.

Tim had never been in car chase before, but the videos didn’t do justice to the feeling of adrenaline that came over his pint size body.

“For some time now Nightwing.”

And the chase was on, the police car was nothing compared to the two high end cars driving over 130 mph and still climbing in speed. Tim would later find out that a helicopter was brought out to help in the apprehension of the Wayne’s.


	10. Concerned Avian Brother II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Tim.”  
Tim snapped out of his babbling, Dick was too focused on the road to make eye contact. “Can you take out my phone, its in my right pocket.”  
“Can you call the number that is labeled ‘Asshole’ on it,” Dick said when the boy was done fishing for his phone.

Dick would later go on to say he never saw the police, or in this case, his car was going about _way _over the speed limit for them to even properly see the police. He might have not seen the flashing lights—OK, he and Alfred where definitely ignoring the Popo—and if the young man saw Alfred increasing the speed, then Dick also increased it. It wasn’t every day a young boy of 22 got to race with his grandfather.

Besides, they had money on their side, Bruce could bail all of them out, and keep his record clean. Dick was still a cop after all. Just not for the Gotham area. Bruce better not let his record go to shit.

The boy next to him would not stop babbling. Dick was a judgey type of person, and for the life of him, Dick really couldn’t understand how Jason had befriended this boy. His little brother who liked motorcycles and smoking and throwing punches at thugs. The boy next to him looked like--well how one would expect a Timothy Drake to look like--the boy was rather plump and a bit like a scary cat in Dicks opinion. So how the hell did Jason end up with a stalker as a friend.

Dick really hoped Tim didn’t smoke, the family had just weaning Jason off his addiction.

“Hey Tim.”

Tim snapped out of his babbling, Dick was too focused on the road to make eye contact. “Can you take out my phone, its in my right pocket.”

“Can you call the number that is labeled ‘Asshole’ on it,” Dick said when the boy was done fishing for his phone.

Tim only made a surprised face when he said that. “Why would you name someone in your contacts like that?”

“Hhhmm, Tim once you get older, someone will piss you off so much that you will change their name to a bad word. Now can you connect it to the Bluetooth.”

Dick waited for the phone to connect. The man was not in his current home turf, but he already knew that there would be some intervention needed from lawyers. The mirrors in his cars showed how further behind the police was lagging.

_“Dick. Do you need something?”_

If said man showed some surprise at that statement, than Bruce was not able to see it. Was Bruce not aware of the blinding, blue light that caused an eye sore, than Bruce might have his entire focus on Jason.

“Bruce, Alfred might have noticed it, but the copes are on our tail. I--- you need to call some lawyers for this. I don’t need this on my record, and you only got Tim some hours ago.”

The latter of his message finally resounded in his being. Dick was not actively thinking of it, but what he said was true—this information only came out of his mouth and he was worried. His little brother was possibly taken advantage of, and his new little brother might be taken away from him. He had only meet the little weird some time ago and Dick was already attached.

_“…”_

It was only a short amount of time for Bruce to speak up, yet even Tim tensed further besides Dick. Tim didn’t want to be taken by some strangers, away from the vigilantly family that he followed for a long time.

_“Don’t worry about it Dick. I will take care of the situation. Just follow Alfred.”_

It had been some time since Bruce and he had a …not a troublesome conversation. It was even longer since Dick had the need find comfort in the older man. The way Bruce put forth his words put Dick at ease. Tim was also eased by Bruce, a small reassurance that he would remain, at least for now with the Wayne family. So the young man and the young teen put there faith in Bruce.

The call was disconnected by the bad single on the road. Dick didn’t feel the need to call back. He just followed the Bugatti in front of him.


End file.
